The present disclosure relates to a dot sighting device, and more particularly, a dot sighting device capable of enabling a user to zero rapidly.
In the past, a dot sighting device configured such that an optical sighting device employs a no-power lens or a low-power lens and uses an aiming point with no complicated line of sight has been developed.
The dot sighting device with the no- or low-power lens helps the user rapidly aim at a target and is useful at a short distance or in an urgent situation.
Specifically, a time necessary to align a line of sight can be reduced, and since the user has only to match a dot reticle image with a real target, the user can be given a time enough to secure a field of vision. Thus, a target can be aimed rapidly and accurately, and a field of vision necessary to determine a surrounding situation can be secured.
The dot sighting device performs zeroing by moving a light source, but adjusting units for moving the light source are arranged on different surfaces of the dot sighting device (for example, the adjusting units are arranged in directions symmetrical to each other), and thus it is inconvenient to use.
A zeroing method of performing zeroing by operating the adjusting units arranged on the different surfaces causes a time delay in a situation in which rapid zeroing is required.
In addition, when the dot sighting device is designed, since the adjusting units for zeroing are arranged on the different surfaces, the volume of the dot sighting device is increased.